Gallery
Gallery Show off your awesome ships here! This is where Captains, Admirals, Skippers, and Sailors can show off their handy work, post a picture of your vessel here! Battleships Awesome.jpg|~~~ IJN Kongō.jpg|This is the IJN Kongō (Kongō-Class Battlecruiser) Prized Battleship.JPG|Goes 101 knots, Alot of testing went into this ship (weak spots for example) and fixed. Thunder Ship Mk.I.jpg|Does this count as a battleship? (I hope it does ^_^ ) Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer (Soviet Guided Missile Destroyer).jpg|This is the Sovremennyy-Class Destroyer, it has 10x VLS and a few Phalanxs Mikasa.jpg|This is the Mikasa, it's better than the one on the game Hyundin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Hyundin, It has 400-600 mil armor, largest guns are 8 46 cm guns, Type-052D Destroyer.jpg|This is the P.L.A.N. Type-052D (Luyang II-Class Destroyer). It's a descent ship, but the problem is it can't withstand heavy punishment. I made this ship in the ROKN Navy Yeshmin.JPG|Name: Battlecruiser Yeshmin, uses 400-600 mil armor, I basically poured a variety of weapons onto this ship. I designed it to be an anti ramming ship also. Battlecruiser .jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara (Stealth Battlecruiser). Very first ship of the Kasumiguara-Class Battlecruisers AEGIS Missile Carrier.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara III (AEGIS Missile Carrier) Kasumiguara IV.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara IV (AEGIS Guided ICBM Cruiser) Kasumiguara V.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara V (Guided Missile Cruiser) JMSDF VI.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara VI (AEGIS Maritime Patrol Battlecruiser) Kasumiguara VII.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara VII (Heavy Assault Cruiser) Kasumiguara VIII.jpg|This is the JMSDF Kasumiguara VIII (Guided Ballistic Missile Cruiser). Probably the last of the Kasumiguara-Class Battlecruisers Ballistic Missile Launch.jpg|Ballistic Missile Launch Ballistic Missile Launch2.jpg|Ballistic Missile Launch 2 Taejon DDG-454.jpg|This is the ROKN Taejon (Stealth Ironclad Battlecruiser) MAS Defender.JPG|A bird's-eye view of the port-bow of the MAS Defender. Not as powerful as others seen, but nonetheless economical and respectable. MAS Awesome.PNG|A rare combat scene in Battleship Craft. The duel is between the MAS Awesome (pictured) and The uprising retaliation. Stealthy looks? Nope. The ability to put down three-fourths of all the ships it fights? Yep. SS-1.jpg|The Lockheed-Martin SS-1 (Prototype Stealth Battlecruiser) Tone (1944).jpg|The IJN Tone (in 1944 configuration) Shiragiku,1944.jpg|The IJN Shiragiku (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) (in 1944 configuration) Shikishima,1944.jpg|The IJN Shikishima (Shiragiku-Class Cruiser) in 1944 configuration Kasumiguara IX.jpg|The JMSDF Kasumigara IX (Stealth Battlecruiser) MAS Awesome.JPG|MAS Awesome on a test cruise. She was repainted and modernized, with rearranged antiaircraft batteries and four 30.5cm Gun (Old) mounts. Shikishima m4a.jpg|This is the JMSDF Shikishima (Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser). It is the most advanced Battlecruiser of all, even the Kasumiguara-Class IMG 2042.png|BKFighter IV is a compact version of the BKFighter III, with a higher max speed. IMG_0627.JPG|Zeus, Juggernaut Mk. II class heavy battleship. 520 meters long, 60 meters wide, 190,000 tons displacement, 18,000 square meters area. Frigates/Light Cruisers IMG 0624.jpg|Cobra Mk. III class light battlecruiser. IMG_0625.JPG|Cobra Mk. III. Top speed approximately 80.0 knots. Aircraft Carriers Largest Carrier Built.JPG|Old But Mighty Carrier. It traveled around 70 knots. It was later replaced with smaller, faster Carriers Nerfer900 carrier.jpg|Goes 99.1 knots Long.JPG|Speed 106.6 knots, Toughness 3198.1, Strength 271440.5, Stability 420.7, IJN Shinano.jpg|This is my Shinano and has better armor and more planes than the original Nimitz-Class Supercarrier .jpg|This is the ROKN Pyeongtaek CVN-101 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier).jpg|This is the mighty Nimitz carrier, it's my most favorite carrier that I have Nimitz CVN-68.jpg|USS Nimitz CVN-68 (Nimitz-Class Supercarrier) different view IJN Taizan.jpg|This is the IJN Taizan (Taizan-Class Supercarrier). Taizan means "Great Mountain" in Japanese IJN Yasukuni .jpg|The IJN Yasukuni (Second Taizan-Class Supercarrier) Gerald R. Ford-Class Aircraft Carrier.jpg|The USS Enterprise CVN-80 (Gerald R. Ford-Class Supercarrier) Midway-Class .jpg|The USS Coral Sea CVA-43 (Midway-Class aircraft carrier) Akagi.jpg|The IJN Akagi (1941) Akagi, At Midway.jpg|The Akagi at the Battle Of Midway (a dive bomber bomb near misses the ship and note the dive bomber pulling out of dive in the background). Akagi Sinking.jpg|IJN Akagi Sinking, Battle Of Midway,June 5, 1942 IJN Hiryū (1942) (rear view).jpg|The IJN Hiryū (1942) rear view Shōhō.jpg|The IJN Shōhō (in 1942 configuration) Shōhō at Coral Sea.jpg|The Shōhō at the Battle Of Coral Sea, 1942. A bomb explodes just behind the carrier Shōhō, 1942.jpg|IJN Shōhō on evasive maneuver to avoid bombs IJN Katsuragi.jpg|The IJN Katsuragi. Took me about 30 - 40mins to build Akagi .jpg|The IJN Akagi (After Refit) 934729_384428298339342_2036433732_n.jpg|The first aircraft carrier I made, still does not have a (good) name Submarines Photo (1).jpg Sinker.jpg|Goes only 14.3 forward, but 18.5 backwards, though, as long as you are patient, it is fine. IJN I-400-Class Submarine.jpg Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine .jpg|This is the SSBN Vladimir Monomakh (Borei-Class Nuclear Submarine) Fast sub wh stats.jpg|(*-*) IMG 2031.png|BKFighter Submarine I. It uses hydrodynamics to push itself under water. IMG 2041.png|BKFighter Submarine II. Improvement upon the BKFighter Submarine I in all aspects. Hybrids List two kinds of ships. Battleshipcraft2.jpg The JMSDF SS Kasumiguara II (AEGIS Battlecarrier).jpg|The JMSDF Kasumiguara II (Stealth Battlecruiser-Aircraft Carrier). It's a hybrid between a Battlecruiser and a Aircraft Carrier USS Freedom III.jpg|Goes just under 100knots at full speed. Devestator Mk.I.jpg|HMS Devestator USS_Tormentor.jpg|USS Tormentor HydroFoils IMG 1883.png|BKFighter HydroFoil I Runabout Mk.1.jpg|The HMS Runabout Prototype .jpg|This is my Prototype Hydrofoil ship AEGIS .jpg|Aegis Hydrofoil Boat Night Combat Ships Kyonggi Bay .jpg|This is the ROKN Kyonggi Bay (Stealth Night Combat Frigate). It's specially designed to fight at night Kyonggi Bay II.jpg|The ROKN Kyonggi Bay II (Stealth Night Combat Frigate) Stats Here, post the statistics Awesome stats.jpg|~~~ Fast sub.jpg|(*-*) Hovercrafts/LCAC Kyongsan LCAC.jpg|The ROKN Kyongsan (Heavy Assault LCAC) Catamarans Leonid Brezhnev .jpg|The TAVKR Leonid Brezhnev (Soviet Catamaran Aircraft Carrier Florov .jpg|The TAVKR Florov (Soviet Catamaran Aircraft Carrier) Cargo Ships/Merchant Vessels image Ship.jpg|This is the MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship). It's name means "Reliable" in Russian. image ship II.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) image ship III.jpg|MV Nastoychivyy (Soviet Cargo Ship) Category:Community